Born to be Wild
by BlackRaptor93
Summary: What if an Accident befell Ellis before he left the Savannah Hotel? What would become of him when he realises he has another side? Semi Character Death/ Mild Swearing COMPLETE I own nothing but my version of Keith and Ellis!
1. Its a fear of falling, not of Hights

Authors note: Hello all! Well, I know I write A LOT of Fics, but this came to mind after watching a video on Youtube of a Ellis skin mod for the Hunter, and decided to make a fic based on it I own NOTHING in this story, for once, apart from my version of Ellis ^^

---

Ellis was never one for balance.

Even when he was younger, growing up on his parent's farm with his best friend Keith, he couldn't keep his balance even when given the simplest of tasks, like the time Keith had dared him to cross the creek naked on a moss covered log for a bottle of beer he had looted from the local store. Of course, back when life was simpler, it didn't matter much. Ellis was a born mechanic, through-and-through, so what did a lack of balance matter?

Now, as he teetered back and forth across a window ledge barely twice his width surrounded by crazy people, he felt vulnerable. Granted, he had three other people with him that could assist him if need be, and he was carrying a crowbar that was currently across his back for defence, but something wasn't right.

Y'know, besides the crazy people.

The newly formed group of survivors where forced to cross the outside window ledges when they found that not only did the elevators not work and the makeshift barricade of luggage was blocking their path, but the building was probably going to burn down.

Ellis put his left hand out to brace himself against the wall, momentarily stopping

_Don't look down, Ellis. Comeone, don't look down. This is kind of like the time Keith crossed that wooden beam and he fell, but he didn't REALLY fall but he made a big show when he pretended to be really…_

"Son?" He heard one of his new companions speak in a calm, kind voice from somewhere behind him. It soothed him, even for a second, and he knew it was the large man, the Coach guy. Well, he LOOKED like a Coach anyway, but Ellis wasn't sure, and right now he didn't plan on asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine… just… a bit nervous is all." Ellis spoke, his accent thick with fear.

From behind him another voice, and this, Ellis knew, came from the man with the expensive suit. The suit that probably cost more than Ellis could earn in a year, he had noted on the rooftop.

"If you don't mind," the suit man spoke with venom "Could you get a move on? I'd rather be out of this hotel when, y'know, it burns down?"

Ellis frowned, and was about to form a reply (his momma had always told him never let people bully him) when the fourth member, the kind girl who Ellis recognised dimly from one of the news stations piped up.

"Just take your time." She spoke, though Ellis knew she probably felt the same was as the man with the thousand plus dollar suit did. So, Ellis made up his mind and steadily moved along the ledge, chanting to 'not look down' every five seconds. It wasn't the height that bothered him, it was the falling.

Ellis winced when he passed the first room and could see burning shapes within, writing around on the floor like puppets. No way to go, even for the crazy people. Fire hurt, like the time Keith had stuck a burning match on his arm so he'd have some 'battle wounds' he could show off.

Ellis frowned, wondering exactly where Keith was. Last he'd talked (which was on the way to this very hotel), Keith promised he'd be waiting. Ellis was, admittedly worried, but not that much. If Keith could take being crushed by a falling house, he could take a few crazy people. Zombies, they looked like. Like those ones from the movies he'd snuck in with Keith last summer to see, but the name escaped him now. Ellis was working on his car when the shit hit the fan, so he wore his 'Bull shifters' shirt, a cap and a pair of jeans, all of which stuck to him due to the sweat and the heat.

As the group reached the next window, and this one not on fire, Ellis called back

"We can get in here, y'all!" before a snarl stopped him dead in his tracks, but it was muffled by the glass. Something on all fours crawled out from behind the bed like a dog. Its face was covered by a hood, but it was defiantly a zombie. Its hands where clawed and two, blood red eyes shone from under the lip of the hood. Its mouth was bloody and the sweatshirt stained with fluid and gore.

As Ellis stood and stared at the creature in shock, time seemed to slow. The creature screeched and lunged for the glass at the same moment Ellis went for his crowbar. The glass shattered and he felt the wind knocked out of him as the zombie's full weight hit him, pain wracking his body as shards of glass cut through his thin tee-shirt and the creatures claws sunk into his back.

The Mechanic very briefly thought he would be alright.

Before he remembered that he was about twenty eight stories up, and he started to scream as he felt hands grab for him that accompanied screams and shouts. But the hands fell short as the struggling pair toppled off the ledge like a rock.

In those few brief moments of falling, Ellis considered many things.

He was going to die, that was certain. He was, of course, indestructible but he doubted falling from such a height was healthy. He thought of what this creature was, and if it even realised it was going to die with him. He thought of Keith, his best friend in the world… ever. He thought of his parents, of all the good times he'd had. Most of all, he hoped the remaining three would make it out alive.

The drop seemed to take no time at all. The creature was killed on impact, its spine shattering on the rooftop below like a brittle twig, every bone in its body shattered. Ellis landed on top, and though his blow was softened slightly, he suffered much the same fate.

High above, the remaining survivors stood for a moment, shocked by what had happened. The boy had seemed so full of energy, and they didn't even get to know his name. But the three of them knew with clarity they still had to make it out alive, and not let the young boys death be in vain. So they made it through into the room where the creature had emerged and descended once again into hell.

How much time had passed, he didn't know. Everything seemed to be wrapped in cotton wool, his mind fuzzy and aching. As was everywhere else, he realised as he took a look around, trying to remember where he was, and why he was here.

He put his hands out, but they felt different. At the moment he didn't know why, and it wasn't his main concern right now. He felt something soft below him, aswell as something wet. He looked down and nearly screamed.

He was laying on someone dead. It was dead, clearly, because its neck lay at an odd angle to its body, as did its limbs. But its mouth, its eyes… Did it attack him?

Ellis slowly got to his feet, and easier than he expected. Shouldn't he at least be in pain? Whatever happened, Ellis expected at least SOME pain. He had obviously fell, he knew. That was the most obvious explanation. He reached for his hat, and realised it wasn't on his head. He looked around, but something was differently, like the time he'd worn those glasses meant for Keith's mom for a whole day and gave him a massive headache for a week. Everything seemed sharper and off-colour, like he doubted the sky was exactly orange. But he could also pick out things in more detail, like the fact his hat had a small rip in, and it was across the rooftop. He took a breath and wretched as the full stink of the man he had fallen on. Compared to what he could smell now, he felt like he'd been a clinical smoker, but smoking was wrong, ofcourse.

Ellis jogged over and reached down to pick his hat up up. Now, he did scream.

His hands, his nails, where claws. Godamn claws!  
Longer, shaper and certainly not normal, not Ellis normal anyway, and that was certainly out there. Was he like…

The memories came back to him all at once, and he froze.

"Holy shitt… did I really fall from that roof? God, wait till Keith hears about this!" He laughed, as his lips curled back he realised his teeth where sharper, like whatever it was he'd landed on. And those people he'd been with… where they like him?

No, Ellis was… one of the crazy people. Well, he didn't FEEL crazy, he felt stronger, better than he ever did before. He frowned, thinking back. That creature had pounced, hadn't it? Like a jack-in-the-box. Ellis slowly dropped down to all fours as he mimicked what he remembered, and leapt forward. He whooped as he cleared the roof and landed on another slightly below. God, he was powerful! Like an athlete or something! Ellis grinned now, his trademark self coming back. He looked up at the hotel, and decided he'd get something to eat first before finding out what happened to the others. Nothing bad, he hoped. Sparing a look at the creature he had crushed, Ellis looked out across the city. Though he didn't know it, his eyes where split, like a cat or a hawk, blood red.

This was going to be fun!


	2. Beneath the Surface

**Authors Note: Thank you to my reviewers! It means so much to me! This chapter IS slightly dark, and it MAY seem OOC, but don't worry, future chapters won't be **

Ellis whooped and laughed as the rooftops fell away before him as he bounded and leapt across the broken, dying city like a flea, legs pushing him off the ground time and time again, and best of all it didn't tire him. Not even slightly, not like when Keith had chased him for three hours around the garden with a bit of wood for eating his snickers.

Ellis landed on top of the local McDonalds and was about to make for the service ladder that lead down to the ground when he laughed. He had super-legs now, he didn't need ladders. He simply walked to the edge and dropped off the roof, crouching he landed perfectly on the sidewalk below, putting one of the crazy people on its ass. It growled as it clumsily regained its footing, but made no effort to retaliate for the accident. Ellis frowned, before yet again he realised it was because of what he was – if he was still normal then the entire street would have been on his ass faster than a flea on a hound.

He stepped through the shattered window, crunching glass underfoot as he adjusted his hat slightly. He smiled again, remembering the time he and Keith had ordered a Big Mac but they only gave Ellis a normal Mac, so Keith went apeshit and got them both kicked out. Ellis chuckled softly to himself  
"Crazy son'bitch." He smiled, noticing for the first time his voice was slightly different, almost like his throat was sore, or he had a cold. And another thing – none of the other crazies he'd seen could talk, at least nothing he could understand. Was he the only one of his kind now? No, surely there'd be more like him… Savannah was a big city, so he certainly didn't rule it out.

Ellis stepped around the tables, some of which where overturned, French fries scattered like confetti as he made his way to the counter. There was blood, too. It smelled different now, like sugar, and Ellis realised he was drooling. He paused to clean his chin, and a new question sprang to mind – why did he drool? Ellis was no stranger to blood, but he'd never reacted like that.

"S'cuse me, Miss, can-" Ellis paused, realising he was talking to no-one. He frowned softly as he hopped the counter. This was wrong, wasn't it? Stealing, and Momma had always said NEVER steal. 'Cept that once he stole that ladies shoe, but it was for a good cause…

The ex-mechanic sighed. Not like (and he hated to say it) anyone would care if he took a snack. 'Cides, he'd already technically broken the rules but coming into this place when he'd been barred. He searched around for a bit, getting a packet of fries that was still warm – power was on, and everyone must have fled recently, or at least that's what Ellis conquered – and picked one up in his claws, which was no easy task. He flicked one into his mouth and immediately spat it out. It tasted horrible!

Ellis grunted as he twisted the packet in his hands as best he could. He was SURE they where okay (Ellis had long learned to take note after Keith had convinced him a three month old corn-dog was still safe to eat) and frowned. Maybe whatever happened to him restricted what he could eat, like allergies or something. He frowned, and decided to try whatever he could get. His stomach was starting to ache, and horribly too. Mcflurry, Fries, Veg and fruit where all out, apparently, but as he bit into a Hamburger, the ache in his stomach lessened a little bit. By the time he'd gotten round to trying Mcnuggets the ache was back.

Ellis sighed as he downed another Hamburger before he stepped back out into the road and stretched. Now, time to find the others and see if they where okay, if they'd still recognise him. But then, Ellis had always been told he'd been memorable (maybe not for the right reasons, fair enough…).

Suddenly, Ellis heard gunfire. Guns – and when he'd left them, the others didn't HAVE guns. This meant…

People! Maybe Keith!

Ellis grinned and leapt towards the sound, he realised he probably shouldn't leapt in – undoubtedly the girl would be nervous, and Ellis didn't LOOK fully human. He'd rather not get shot, and Keith had shown him how much it hurts when those hunters took offence to his camping advice.

Ellis stood up and ran for the sound, stepping over bodies of the crazies, all of which where clustered around a doorway that lead into a small allotment shed. Ellis spoke softly

"Hello? 'S anyone is there?" He asked softly, and a small voice answered

"Are you… are you like them?" It stammered, and Ellis knew it was a young girl.

"'Naw, I'm human." Ellis lied. It was better that he lied and have a chance to help someone that tell the truth and probably get shot.

Ellis gently took steps in, seeing a girl curled up in the corner of the shed, tear streaks running down her face, ruining her makeup. Her long raven black hair fell to her shoulders, her black lips pouted and quivering. She looked no older than sixteen, and she clutched a pistol in her shaking hands, her baby blue eyes darting left and right. She was close to a breakdown, Ellis could tell. She was darned pretty, but Ellis wasn't no pervert. It was a casual noting. Ellis stayed in the shadow for a moment before he stepped forward – why did he suddenly feel strange?

"What's your name?" Ellis asked quietly as the girl slowly stood up, her back drawing up the wood as she forced herself to stand.

"T…Tessa…" She whispered, her voice growing steadily calmer "Y…yours?"

"Nice ta meet you miss. My… my…m…my name…"And suddenly, Ellis couldn't stop himself. Every rational thought in his brain was suddenly washed out by a tide. A need so overwhelming that it crushed all of Ellis's kindness, his good nature. He wanted to kill this girl – to EAT her.

He tried so badly to stop himself, but the combination of his new lust and her fear – it was palpable, he could smell it – drove him wild. A savage, inhuman snarl ripped from his throat and Ellis sprang like a cat towards the girl, who couldn't react in time to raise her weapon. The pair slammed into the wooden wall hard enough to shake the structure, and by then it was too late.

Ellis's world dissolved into a red haze filled with sweet blood and warm flesh. Her screams and cries of pain only drove him further. Ellis chewed and slashed, claws sinking into flesh and bone, ripping and tearing like he was a mad animal.

Finally, his bloodlust ceased. Ellis's eyes widened and he couldn't move or speak. He'd just tore apart – eaten – another person. That made him a cannibal, didn't it? Ellis tried to rationalise, remember if she'd attacked him, but it finally dawned on him. He was a murderer. Ellis backed away from the pile of offal that was no longer Tessa and slumped down, sobbing. He'd killed so easily! Ellis cried until he was out of breathe, and then he started to heave, but nothing came up. He didn't – his body anyway – didn't deposit what he'd just eaten, and the pain in his stomach was gone.

A sickening calm settled on Ellis. His new body… the body he thought he could control… was only sated by murder.  
By killing people.  
Maybe animals would do for a short while, as the hamburger had proved, but human flesh… that was why he'd drooled over the blood in McDonalds.

Ellis slowly got to his feet and slowly walked away from the scene, covered in blood. He was a monster, and Ellis hated himself so badly. He couldn't focus on the world around him as he leapt onto a nearby roof and slumped down, staring into the slowly fading sunlight, eyes hazy. Keith… the others… if he got near them, he'd probably do what he just did to Tessa. Admittedly she DID taste so good…

Ellis whined like a animal. No! He wouldn't admit that! But he knew it was true. He was a monster, not the innocent boy he'd been before this. Ellis looked down at himself, at his bloodstained clothing. He almost casually licked the blood from one claw with his tongue, and sighed.

Keith had once mentioned something about 'A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing', but Ellis had never understood. Well now, he did. A Monster beneath the man.

He WAS the meaning.


	3. Epilogue

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon now, the sky a deep red.  
A fitting colour for the end of humanity…

Ellis had since risen from his stupor and was now standing on the roof, eyes scanning across the city. He tried to remember where his old group agreed on going, before his eyes fell on a large building in the distance and Ellis clicked on. Savannah Mall.

Ellis smiled softly. That mall had held many good times for him and Keith. Like the time Keith had decided to bring a paintball gun into the women's clothing store and re-decorate while Ellis was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. He'd laughed so hard he couldn't resist when Security kicked him and Keith out.

With his mind made up, Ellis began to leap across roofs and buildings towards the large Mall. If anywhere, that's where the group would be – and maybe Keith!

--  
It had been a long journey from the Hotel. Now, as the three survivors paused to recover. It had been a hard few hours, non-stop fighting that had them left feeling tired and hurt. Nick had suffered the worse, being sicked on by a Boomer three times in the space of an hour and then being pounced by a Hunter, ruining the front of his suit. The man himself was sat in the corner checking his AK-47 casually while Coach and Rochelle talked as the gathered what they need. A few times they doubted they'd make it, especially when they fought the Tank like-creature just outside the Mall on the car park. Whatever it was, it was tough and they all nearly paid for letting it surprise them. They'd picked the weapons up at a Gun-store, Nick taking an AK, Rochelle a Hunting Rifle and Coach a Spas 12 Shotgun. They didn't much have time to be choosy, not with a Horde of zombies outside the door.

"Do we have a plan?" Rochelle asked softly as she strapped her Medical Kit to her back, brushing the hair out of her eyes, wincing as she brushed a cut she'd gotten when a Charger knocked her to the ground.

Coach frowned, before his eyes fell on a poster haphazardly pasted to the wall as he clicked his fingers "Jimmy Gibbs." He smiled warmly, still thinking "Get your picture taken with him and his car, Right?"

Rochelle frowned "Yeah, but I don't see how…".

Now Nick chimed in, looking up from his AK "What he MEANS is… we find some Gas, juice the car up. I doubt Mr… Gipps…"

"Gibbs, Nick." Coach cut in as the Con-Man rolled his eyes.

"Gibbs… will need his car anymore. We gas it up and we're laughing." Nick offered a rare smile "But I'm driving."

Coach and Rochelle exchanged glances before they nodded  
"Lets do it." They said as one, before they all moved towards the Saferoom door.

--

Ellis landed perfectly on the large expanse of the Rooftop, crouched and still as he looked around. He'd seen some odd creatures on his way here. Zombies like the one that had changed him, ones with large arms and even ones with massive tongues that looked like they could crush worse than one of Keith's bear-hugs.

Ellis did a quick lap of the massive rooftop before he came to rest on a large dome. The atrium, he remembered. His eyes scanned below. The space was surprisingly empty, unlike the surrounding area, which was teeming with crazies. Ellis looked for an entrance, but seeing none he frowned. The glass was probably re-enforced, so he doubted he could break through it, and if he did it'd make one hell of a racket. Instead his eyes fell on a vent and he grinned.

"Just like the time Keith got me to break into the golf-course…" He laughed, before he slipped into the maze of tunnels like a ghost.

--  
It didn't take him long to find the Atrium. It had a scent about it – of people. Ellis was worried if he had the self-control, but he doubted he would go loopy again. For one thing, the thought of the other three survivors being alive filled him with joy. Ellis dropped down in the middle of a veritable fire-fight, screeching zombies and gunfire filling the air along with shouts and cries of people. Sprinting to the edge of the top level he gripped the railing and looked over. There, directly under him, where the three survivors he had met in the hotel, all alive and well but certainly under pressure.

The con-man was hastily pouring the piled gas-cans around him into the sleek sports car ("Jimmy Gibbs' Car!" Ellis grinned) while the Coach and the kind reporter-girl where holding back the veritable tidal wave of crazies with a wall of bullets. They knew that one break and they where doomed.

Ellis saw movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted a tall zombie covered in tumours on the level below him, at the top of a winding staircase leading to the second level – one of the tongue guys. As he watched, that same tongue shot from its mouth with a hacking scream and wrapped bodily around the con-man.

"Smoker!" He shouted as he was pulled away, outside of the protection of his other two team-mates. Nick tried to struggle, but it was useless. It was becoming hard to breathe, and he didn't expect the other two could break their fire to come and help him – of if they'd even heard him be dragged away.

Suddenly the tongue fell slack and Nick dropped to his knees, coughing. He glanced up as he grabbed his fallen weapon, and there was only a cloud of smoke where the infected had been previous. What the hell? He sure as shit didn't shoot it and the other two where still shooting at the commons.

"NICK!" Rochelle called "Hurry your ass up!"

"I am!" Nick called back as he limped over to the gas-cans and carried on filling them hurriedly, but this time he was nervous. He didn't know what took the tongue-bastard out, but it was probably still around.

Meanwhile, Ellis was still hacking two floors up from the putrid smoke. Shit that stuff stank worse than Keith the time he fell in the Pig sty! Ellis hacked until he was nearly sick, before the cloud dissipated. He had seized the moment to leap for the 'Smoker' and claw its face off before it could kill 'Nick.', obviously that hotshot suit guy, despite the fact the hunger was back, and worse than ever at the prospect of three people-steaks. He was drooling again, and he was growling and whining constantly, much to his horror.

Ellis sprinted along the second floor until he was at a spot where he could watch the battle below. He would help when he could, but if he leapt down there, he'd probably kill again.

--  
"Almost done!" Nick called as Coach called back  
"We're low on ammo and these bastards never stop! Just hurry it up!"

Nick's brow furrowed as he got to work. Only three cans left. He gripped the third just as a savage, bone chilling roar split the air, shaking the very mall itself.

"TANK!" Rochelle shouted as the far wall shattered in an explosion of rubble and dust. Wading through the wreckage came another of the hulking infected, all muscle. Its massive arms where four or five times the size of its legs, meaning it walked like a Gorilla. A Gorilla with a serious anger problem.

It bellowed, beating its chest as it spotted the survivors as it started forwards, roaring and snarling. Its pink skin shone in the light, rippling with muscle. Atop its head sat a mop of blonde hair, its head sunk into what would have been its shoulders.

"NICK! GET THOSE CANS IN THAT CAR OR WE'RE DEAD!" Coach bellowed as he and Rochelle still held off the horde, but barely. Either way they lost – if they aimed at the horde, the Tank would kill them, aim at the Tank they got swarmed. Nick was fumbling now as he went for the last can-

When a blur cut the air

"Hunter!" Nick called, but this hunter was different. It flew from the second floor like a missile and landed in front of the Tank, who stopped for a second in confusion. That hunter almost looked like-

--  
Ellis had to do something. Something HUGE had just joined the fray, bigger than anything he'd seen before. It looked like it could crush a man like a twig, with hands the size of footballs. If its strength was ever disputed, busting through concrete was certainly proof enough. But… Ellis couldn't help shake the feeling he knew this thing. From somewhere…

Wait. The hair. Please. Please god nonono-

Ellis lunged from his hiding place and landed in front of the beast, briefly cowering as he wondered whether it would stop. It did, and as Ellis stared into its eyes – so hate filled and angry, and suddenly he whispered the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have to say.

"Keith?" He whispered softly as the Tank seemed to cock its head, and despite the lack of lower jaw it seemed to grin

"Ellis? Jesus man! What the hell?" The massive creature that had once been Keith looked to him, the rage simmering for a second.

"I'm so glad ta see ya man!" Ellis beamed softly as the last of the horde died down, the three survivors having stopped to stare in awe at what was happening. They couldn't understand what the two where saying – another language? They doubted those zombies even realised that, though. And that Hunter…

"Guys… isn't that the guy from the hotel?" Nick whispered as he stepped beside them, Rochelle covering her mouth with her hand, gasping

"Jesus…" She whispered as Keith now regained his concentration on the three survivors.

"Ellis, Move." Keith rumbled, and Ellis was momentarily taken aback at the sheer hate. He thought Keith would have more control – Ellis was on a thread, but he was keeping himself calm.

"Keith… bud, let them go. They aint done anything ta you, Man, and besides… they're good people." Ellis whispered, staring into his best friends eyes.

"Ellis, I won't tell you again. I don't wantcha to get hurt, but…" Keith murmured, shifting from side to side on his massive fists. He was getting more agitated, Ellis knew.

"Shit, Keith, you're a good person… Man, you'd never hurt a fly! Think of all the shit we did together! We can walk away!" Ellis cried couldn't help but notice the blood that stained Keith's massive fists.

"Times've changed, El. I can't walk away. I won't, ya here?" He growled, and for a brief second he looked guilty before making to move around the hunter in his way.

"Keith, ma-" Ellis started, but Keith had had enough, and he snapped

"FUCKING MOVE ELLIS!" He roared, raised a massive fist and swatted the creature that had been his best friend aside like a rag-doll. Ellis flew end over end and smashed into one of the pillars that held the other floors up, groaning. His best friend – or what had been – had just hit him. Worse, Ellis knew he wasn't going to stop until the three survivors where but smears on the floor.

--  
Whatever that poor kid had attempted to do to calm the big bastard down had failed, and he was now lying in a heap against the wall. Nick and Rochelle where firing on the behemoth as it moved towards them, but this only made it angrier, and it paused to hurl a bench at them like it was a ball. Nick pushed Rochelle to the floor as the wooden structure crashed through the space they'd been in a few moments previous, breaking into the glass elevator behind them.

As Rochelle got to her feet first she struggled to pull Nick up, his leg buckling from the earlier smoker attack and nearly sending them both to the floor as the Tank loomed over them, fists raised high…

--  
Ellis slowly staggered to his feet, the sweet sounds of shouting in his ears. Why didn't he just let Keith do what he wanted? They'd make a good meal, and-

NO!

Ellis screeched and launched himself at his former best friend like a cannonball. Ellis struck Keith when he'd lifted his arms to crush Nick and Rochelle, sending the Tank staggering to the side so that he clipped the front end of the car and he couldn't support the momentum and tripped over, landing on his back, Ellis clawing at him.

"I SAID LEAVE EM ALONE, YA HEAR KEITH?!" He screeched as he sunk his claws deep into Keith's chest, making him bellow in pain, trying to swat Ellis off him. Ellis ducked a massive hand as Keith snarled so loud Ellis was deafened and the mall again seemed to shake. Ellis heard the slam of a car door as the sports car roared by them, flying down the mall and smashing through the doors and out into the world, crushing a group of crazies milling outside.

Ellis had done it – they'd escaped.

"YOU LET THEM GO ELLIS YOU THICK FUCK!" Keith roared, getting a grip on Ellis's shoulder he hurled him across the atrium, skidding into a stand. Ellis groaned, trying to get to his feet. His whole body hurt, several teeth gone from his mouth. Keith bellowed in anger, charging towards him again. A calm descended on him, deathly cold. His best friend was going to kill him now, Keith. The guy he'd talked about so much at work, hell, to anyone who'd listen. But that wasn't Keith anymore. Not the Keith Ellis had grown up with.

Ellis dropped to all fours and lunged for Keith for the last time. He was dying, but if he went down he was going to go down kicking ass.

Keith tried to swat Ellis from the air but missed. Ellis didn't, hitting him square in the face, sending the tank reeling with a snarl. Ellis dropped back to the floor, kicking out he brought Keith down to one knee, his leg buckling from under him from a sharp heel to the ankle. Not broken, but sprained.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ELLIS! YOU LET THEM GO YOU LET THEM GO!" He howled, and gripped Ellis in one massive hand by the front of his shirt, lifted him up and smashed him into the floor again and again until Ellis couldn't breathe. But still Ellis fought, even as his ribs shattered and the breathe was driven out of him, but despite this, Keith wouldn't let go. He really was going to kill him.

As Ellis felt his vision fade he grinned. He'd had a second chance at life, and he'd used it well.

Wherever they where, Ellis hoped the others made it to safety.

---  
**Authors note: **This was the last chapter! I'd like to thank my reviewers and mostly SamanthaRose because this is my thank you to her for being such an amazing critic, a good friend and a AMAZING writer! Seriously, check her writing out, you won't regret it! :D


End file.
